creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jeff the Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 01:25, November 18, 2012 Hey, 77topaz! Weirdozzy banned me from the chat, but I don't know why. Would you mind asking him why on the chat for me? Thanks. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 02:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind telling him I didn't mean what I said when he gets back on? I really can't think straight when I'm tired (it was like 2 am when I think it started) and that I hope to make it up to him? Thanks. Hystericaldominolego (talk) 02:47, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Removing from the Polls. It's great that you know the rules. But you should have contacted an admin about the whole "Stupid Spam Mail" thing rather than taking it into your own hands. I'm going to have to block you from editing for a week. We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 21:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Someone makes an erroneous edit, I undo that edit, and I get blocked but the person who made the edit doesn't (he doesn't seem to be blocked)? That seems rather backward. And, for the record, I didn't remove anything, I just reverted the page to Evra's last edit by going into the history, clicking on the edit, clicking edit, typing in the summary and clicking publish. 77topaz (talk) 22:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I know how you did it. And I did block CAk3. The point is you messed around with the polls yourself rather than having an admin do it.? We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 23:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) In CAk3's block log it just says you unblocked him again. Was that an error? 77topaz (talk) 23:09, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I hope so 'cause I don't remember unblocking him O.o? We'll laugh at that old bloodshot moon in that burgundy sky 23:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) According to the log, you did unblock him, and only re-blocked him a few minutes ago. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Come to Beavis. Hehheheh. Score. Hi, do you think lost is a good show? luff, Frosting Frostingthecake (talk) 02:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) dude you'd like it. Trust me. It's on Netflix Frostingthecake (talk) 12:52, March 1, 2013 (UTC)